Love Runs Out
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy has a weird relationship with the Holmes brothers and then there's Moran


Own Nothing

One-Shot.

* * *

Mycroft.

"I find myself in need of your assistance." He stated as if the words were laced with poison. "I need you to track down a missing person."

"F9." Darcy replied as she played on her phone. "I told you already that I haven't talked to him since he went and jumped off that building." She shrugged her eyebrows as she continued to look at her phone.

"Now, I know that isn't true Miss Lewis." Mycroft gave her a look as his phone beep. He pulled it out and clicked at the screen. "G7."

Darcy groaned as her phone let out a small alarm. "Dammit. Third one down." She glared up at him. "You sunk another one."

Mycroft gave her a small smile. "Quite." He slipped his phone back into his jacket inside pocket. "Now, Miss Lewis, can you find him?"

Darcy tossed her phone up in the air and caught it and stuffed it into her back pants pocket as she stood up. She snorted as she looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "He's in New York actually." She shrugged. "I swear between the two of you, you must think that I'm the village idiot."

Mycroft stared at her. "How can you be sure? That he's in the States?"

Darcy gave him a look that spoke with annoyance. She sighed and pulled out her phone and opened up an app. "So when I was a freshman in college." She glanced over at him then back at her phone. "I created an app but I didn't tell anyone about it except for certain people." She held up her phone screen so he could see. "Sherlock has his homeless network." She smirked as hashtags started popping up. "I have a homeless network." She exited the app and pocketed her phone. "I'll see what I can do." She gave him a small wave and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sherlock.

"I swear to Thor Sherlock." Darcy warned as she walked into the brownstone to see piles of jars and boxes of files everywhere. "Clean up your crap. You're only here for three days." She set the groceries on the counter. She glared at the man who worked onto her computer. "Hey." She dug into the grocery bag and pulled out a banana and threw it at him. He stared up at her shock then glared at her. "Mycroft has been asking about you."

"You threw a banana at me."

"I could through my fist at your face if that would be better?" She crossed her arms over her chest before readjusting herself. "No? Okay, I expect you to clean up before you leave."

"There isn't enough time to clean, Moriarty's network is thriving in New York City and it must be stopped."

Darcy glared at him and walked over to slam shut her laptop. "I swear you and your brother think that I'm just some kind of idiot."

"What. No." He stared at her. "You're above average." He stopped. "Well not exactly average I should say."

"I might kill you." She whispered to him.

"You wouldn't be the first one to try." He replied. "How about I cook dinner tonight?"

"Because I don't have enough time to be in the hospital tonight." She retorted back. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket. She clicked to the text messages and sighed. "You have one hour to get this cleaned up, shower and put on clean clothes." She stated after she quickly read the text message.

"Why? What's happening?" He asked.

"Dinner. That's what is happening." Darcy glanced around at the kitchen. "Hurry up."

* * *

Mycroft.

"E10." Darcy stated as she relaxed into the comfy chair in his office. "So won't they get suspicious that you're spending so much time in the States?"

"I thought that you're major concern is them wondering what I'm doing with a younger woman." He replied. "D4."

"Oh no." She laughed. "I'm counting down the days until word gets out that I'm your high class prostitute." She glanced over at him. "A8."

"Damn." He replied. "Hit."

"Imagine what the Queen would think?" She smirked.

"I'd imagine that she would believe that I am above paying for sex."

She gave a one shoulder shrug. "He's only supposed to be here for three days."

"And yet he has been staying with you for two weeks already."

Darcy sighed. "G6."

"You're always under surveillance Miss Lewis." Mycroft stated.

"How long?" She asked him.

"H9." He smirked when she hissed at the hit. "That we've been watching you? Years I believe."

She snorted. "It's been longer than that Mycroft." She stated with a whisper. She glanced over at him and caught his eye. "I started living the summers next door to you when I was seven. Every year all the way up to college I spent with my grandparents."

He gave her a stare. "I remember it."

She nodded. "One of those summers, I must've changed because you Holmes boys started treating me differently." She looked back at her phone. "B8."

He didn't have to say anything for her to know that she hit anything, his phone beeped with the hit. "It was obvious that you…matured."

"I grew boobs." She stated plainly. "And the Holmes boys started with the taunts and the nicks. You two must've thought that with the bigger bust size, the smaller the brain."

"It had crossed my mind momentarily I regret." He replied. "C10." Another hit.

She snorted. "After everything that has happened, you still believe that. C8."

"You sunk one of my ships." He stated.

She stood up and pocketed her phone. "I may not be the same caliber as you and Sherlly. But when I hit, it still hurts." She waved and walked out.

* * *

Sherlock.

"Do you miss him?" She asked as they sat on top of her room to watch the night sky. "John."

He hummed in agreement, not really voicing it. "Moriarty's network is starting to notice."

"Well, you've been cutting them down at the knees." She replied from his right side.

"The ones I haven't gotten to are starting to get wise and run." He replied.

She smiled over at him. "You could always give me a list and I can see what I can dredge up."

"I don't want you to get involved." He replied.

"But it's okay that John could? Sherlock, you're still risking me no matter what. You're living in my house."

He stiffened and reached up to light a cigarette. "I know."

"Those are bad for you." She replied in a whisper.

"So is the cake you keep baking for Mycroft."

She snorted. "If you don't like it, than stop stealing pieces of it. It's not like I can stop breathing just you can smoke."

He took a deep drag and exhaled before putting it out. "Fine."

"Good." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night." He stated. "I'll clean up before I leave."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'll believe that when I see it."

She looked over to see him smiling at her like he had a secret. "Thank you Darcy."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "What? Now we're getting sentimental? God what am I going to do with you Holmes boys." She looked back up at the sky. "When we were younger I used to think that you two thought that I was so simple, so one dimension."

"You're not." He stated simply.

"Okay, I'm seriously thinking that you're getting sentimental." She replied as she stood up and dusted her jeans off.

* * *

Mycroft.

"K2." He stated as she got into the car. "How are liking London Miss Lewis?"

"Chilly." She replied. "How's the government?" She smiled at Anthea in the seat opposite of her.

"Still going." He replied.

Darcy pulled out her phone and opened the app. "E6." She smirked as he hissed. She had a hit. "S.H.I.E.L.D is going to start noticing these meetings."

"With the Battle of New York, they have their own things to worry about." He replied. "How are things with Dr. Foster?"

"Jane is good. Bit pissed about her alien boyfriend not contacting her at all even though he was here. But we're strutting along."

He hummed as he put his phone away. "Have you heard from him?"

"He was in France last my network heard." She replied. "More of Moriarty's dominos are falling down."

"How are you with tracking Moran?"

She pursed her lips. "The bastard doesn't want to be found. But if I was him, I would stay close to London."

He glanced over at her. "Why would you think that?"

"He saw that Sherlock survived. That sniper on John wasn't him. So he's still out there and I would want to be close by and watching."

Mycroft glanced over at Anthea who texted away on her phone. "Move Dr. Watson, his girlfriend and Mrs. Hudson up to level two surveillance."

"Yes Sir." She replied.

"I would suggest Dr. Hooper too." Darcy stated. "She did help him."

Mycroft nodded in agreement. "Very well." The car slowed to a stop. "Thank you Miss Lewis."

"Any chance the surveillance on me will stop?" She asked him.

"No." He gave her a stare. "I am watchful over what I consider to be my friends."

"I didn't know you had any Mycroft." Darcy smiled as she got out of the car.

* * *

Sherlock.

Darcy's phone went off and she sighed as she glanced at the blocked number. "Hello."

"Outside, three minutes." He hung up and Darcy rolled her eyes. She glanced at the clock and it read 20:32. She shoved her phone into the back pocket and opened up the fridge.

"Hey Jane do you need anything from the store?" She asked her friend. "I'm making a quick run."

"Just milk for tomorrow." Jane shouted back from working on her notes.

"Erik?" Darcy asked.

"If you could grab some chocolates." The pant-less scientist stated from where he was watching TV with Thor.

"Anything for you big guy?"

"I would like some more pop-tarts Lady Darcy."

"On it. Back in a bit." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She closed the outside door and turned to walk towards the mini store. "You can come out now." She stated as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

"I said three minutes." He replied as they walked to the store together.

"I see that John was happy to see you." She smirked at his cut lip.

"Surprising him wasn't the best idea." He replied.

"Sure, surprising a war vet, who has been through hell before he met you, after he met you and buried you. Surprising him wasn't the brightest idea you've ever had." She smiled up at him.

"He has a mustache." He stated.

"They are very in right now." She replied as they walked into the warm store.

"What if I grew one?" He asked her as they walked back towards the dairy.

"No." Darcy firmly stated. "I like my high functionally sociopaths to be clean shaven."

"You should get that on a T-shirt." He replied.

"I will. I'll get you a matching one about doctors." She grabbed a carton of milk. "Moran is still out there. I told Mycroft that I believe that he's still in London."

"You don't need to worry about that."

She snorted and walked back to grab pop-tarts. "Because the alien battle in Greenwich meant I couldn't handle tacking down someone."

"You shouldn't be involved." He whispered to her.

She stopped and glared up at him. "I've been involved with the two of you Holmes brothers for years. Do not tell me that I shouldn't be doing something." She whispered back.

"Well, when you put it like that." He smirked at her. "Sounds like a love affair."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I swear to Thor you're an idiot. Listen. The three of us, whatever weird ass dance this is, are stuck together." She smiled at him. "Mycroft even called me his friend the other day."

Sherlock tilted his head back in shock. "Did he now?"

"Yes, he did." She poked him in the chest before turning in search of chocolate. "So what are we?"

* * *

Mycroft.

"Jane is upset." Darcy stated as she got into the black car down the street from the apartment. She looked over to see the older man looking pale. "S.H.I.E.L.D's down."

"I am aware Miss Lewis." Mycroft stated. "The surveillance on you has been upped with the information about HYDRA out in the open, there will not be any chances on your life."

She snorted and looked out the window. "I'm really not this important Mycroft."

He glanced over at her in silence as the car drove down the block. "The several assassinations on your life has begged to differ Miss Lewis."

Darcy whipped her head around and stared at him. "What?"

"Yes, since the incident at Greenwich, there has been four attempts at your life. Though not many on Dr. Foster's. Hardly at all, it must be her outer space boyfriend that keeps them at bay."

"You're shitting me." She breathed. She sat back in her seat and stared at him. "Moran?"

"Not yet." He replied. "He either doesn't think of you as a threat or sees no connection to you and us."

She gestured to the car they were in. "You pick me up at least twice a week to have lunch or dinner Mycroft. How is there no connection?"

"He obviously doesn't think of you as a threat than." He replied.

Darcy blew out air as she leaned her head back against the head rest. "I feel like I'm in a spy movie." She whispered.

Mycroft chuckled as he pulled out his phone. "Quite so. D5."

Darcy rolled her eyes and dug out her phone, crisis ignored for the moment. "E8."

He hissed. "You are getting better at this."

* * *

Sherlock.

"Dude, you've have sex." Darcy poked him in the arm while he laid in the hospital bed. "You were shot but at least you got laid."

He glared up at her. "I have had intercourse before."

"Oh I know." She smiled and winked at him. "I was there for that."

He rolled his eyes and adjusted himself on the bed. "Mycroft tells me that there has been six attempts on your life."

Her eyes widened. "It went up since I talked to him last Tuesday."

"You should be more careful." He replied.

"And I should be taking your advice?" She gestured to his hospital bed.

"Right."

"Yea." She laughed lightly before glancing over her shoulder. "So are you going to tell him?"

"John?" Sherlock asked.

"That his wife shot you?" She whispered back as she looked back at him. He stared up at her in confusion, she sighed and pulled out her phone. "Freshman year, I created this app that allows me to hack any surveillance device. Pretty nifty." She glanced down at him and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how do you think I'm ahead of everything, that I know where you are or things like who shot you?" She waved her phone. "Seriously, you guys need to give me more credit."

"Is this how you're tracking down Moran?" He asked her.

She winked at him. "I have other tricks up my sleeves. Lady has to have secrets."

"Just be careful." Sherlock stated as he grabbed her hand. "Don't let him know that you're on to him."

"I know." She bent over and kissed his forehead. "Don't get too involved that I can't get out."

* * *

Moran.

"I hear that you've been lookin' for me lass." The man stated as he sat down next to her in the crowded pub. She glanced around to see that with the game on, no one would be paying attention to the two of them. "If you make a fuss lass, I will kill you."

She nodded slowly and finished her beer. She waved the bartender over and she could feel the pistol of the gun on her thigh. "Another one and one for my friend." She smiled and handed over some money to pay for the beers as the bartender as he set two cold beers down and walked away. She turned to the man next to her. "Now, are you going to put that away?" She gave him a smile. "Or are you really that happy to see me?"

She felt his move the gun away from her thigh bit she knew that it was still close by. "You've been lookin'." He stated.

She nodded as she sipped her beer. She set it back down and sighed and scratched her head. "Just wanted to see what you've been up too since the big fall."

He smirked at her. "That's none of your business lass."

"It isn't, but Moriarty's kingdom is falling down. So I'm left wondering where his knight and shining gun is going to do next."

He took a drink of his beer and set it down next to hers'. "And what makes you think that your lad Sherlock Holmes is doing any good?"

She turned to face him. "I honestly don't know what he's doing with the network. My job was to find you." She tilted her head at him with a smile as she drank some more beer. "And here you are."

She felt the pistol back on her thigh and raised a little higher. "If this is a trap lass, you will be the first I kill."

"Well there would go your only bargaining chip. But." She gave him a look. "This isn't a trap, so try not to scare me."

"Then what is it then?" He asked her.

"Well, I just bought drinks." She shrugged. "So it's like a date."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "This isn't a date."

"Why haven't you killed me?" She whispered.

He laughed and drank half of his beer in three gulps. "Is that what's this about?" He set the glass down and lowered his gun. "I'm aware at the attempts one your life."

"Apparently everyone is." She replied sarcastically.

He nodded slowly, his hand clutching his glass. "Someone wants you alive."

She stared at him in confusion. "The Holmes brothers, my boss. I included." She replied.

He gave her a wolf like smile as the crowd around them silenced. Darcy looked around wondering what was going on, when she saw the TVs. Moriarty's face smirked on the screens and Darcy felt her heart stop. "Miss me?" He asked.

Darcy whipped her head around to Moran but he was already gone. "Oh shit." She whispered.


End file.
